


Take Me Away

by Iamfandomtrash162



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamfandomtrash162/pseuds/Iamfandomtrash162
Summary: Based on the song 'Take Me Away' by Scotty Sire.Keith is dragged along to a music festival by his brother to which he is stuck spending the weekend with Lance. All he wants to do is go home until something changes his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to the song on repeat. Would recommend.

All Keith wanted was a nice relaxing weekend rugged up in his room watching Buzzfeed Unsolved until the crack of dawn. What he didn’t expect is to be dragged out of bed at the early hours of 7 am in the morning to be packing for a 5 hour trip to Coachella with his friends. Somehow his brother Shiro had landed himself 10 half-price tickets to Coachella through Pidge’s brother Matt. why someone would just give them 10 tickets? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that Shiro wanted him to come along, which was why he was standing at the back of the car, lugging everyone’s bag into the boot of Adam, Shiro’s boyfriend’s, car.

 

“Shiro do I have to come? Can’t I just stay home?” Keith complained.

 

“Yes, you’re coming. It’ll be good for you to get out of the house and socialise.”

 

“I do socialise,” Keith argued.

 

Shiro raised his eyebrow.

 

“Watching the x-files with Pidge doesn’t count,” Shiro added, Keith, grunting to himself as they added the last of the bags.

 

He doesn’t know what’s worse about the coming weekend. The fact he has to go to a music festival that probably won’t play anything he likes and have to avoid the mass of people barging through to get close to the stage or the fact he will have to do all of this with…

 

“Who’s ready to get this weekend start!” 

 

Keith groaned, him and Shiro turning to see his group of friends and Lance. Compared to them, he was the black thorn in a bush of colourful roses. His tight black jeans clung to his legs, sneakers and a simple black shirt adding to the simplicity of his style. He did have a jacket but that was somewhere hidden in the nearly empty suitcase that was now sitting in the back of Adam’s car. Everyone else, they were as  _ Coachella  _ as you can get. Allura was in a white strapless mid-drift, her marron skirt flowing in the spring breeze. Romelle in her short black denim skirt with roses embedded on the corners gushed over her girlfriend, the two giggling as they approached his brother. Then there was Lance. Does he even know what a shirt is? He had a denim shirt on, undone, showing off his chest that was extremely unnecessarily beautiful. Looks wise, Lance wasn’t bad, his messy brown hair look almost hot. Personality wise was another question. In meeting him through the first semester of college he was loud, obnoxious and overbearing, the complete opposite of who he was. The thought of possibly spending 5 hours in the car with that idiot setting him on edge. 

  
Shiro smiled as he went to greet Allura and Romelle. Hunk, Lance and Pidge making their way over to him. 

 

“You know this isn’t a goth parade right?” Lance teased.

 

“Well at least I know how to dress myself,” Keith scoffed, signally his hand to the un-buttoned shirt.

 

“This,” Lance said as he waved his hands up and down his body. “Is called style. Something you would never understand!”

 

“And neither will you.”

 

“Why you…”

 

“So,” Hunk cut in, resting his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “Who’s ready for Coachella? I’m excited!”

 

“What even is  _ Coachella _ ?” Pidge asked.

 

“Some stupid artsy festival where a bunch of people get smashed or off their face as they dance to shitty music for three days.”

 

Pidge scoffed at Keith’s disgruntled face. 

 

“Don’t forget the hippie vibe,” she added as she pointed to her outfit, a small laugh leaving him. She was in a soft white singlet and shorts, a flower crown wrapping around her short brown hair. Even she decided to go full out.

 

“I cannot believe this!” Lance exclaimed. “How could you insult the pure beauty that is Coachella?”

 

Keith exchanged looks with Pidge, the two turning to give Lance a shrug. He knew just how to set Lance on edge. Hook, line and sinker. Lance huffed dramatically.

 

“I’m not staying here any longer with all this negativity.”

 

Lance dragged Hunk away, Keith chuckling to himself. 

 

“You as excited as I am to be doing this?” Pidge joked.

 

Keith jumped slightly, Pidge chuckling as she leant against the side of the car.

 

“Ecstatic,” Keith deadpanned, his eyes catching Lance’s hand moving erratically as he spoke to Hunk, his voice carrying through the yard.

 

“I can barely last one lesson with him let alone a whole weekend.”

 

“You know, he’s not half bad once you get to know him,” Pidge suggested, Keith, raising his eyebrow at her.

 

“Yeah. He gets louder and more annoying.”

 

Pidge laughed, shaking her head

 

“Alright, guys!” Shiro called out for the group, Keith leaving his spot by the back of the car with Pidge to join them.

 

“Now is everyone here?”

 

“Here!” Adam ran out from the house to Shiro’s side, giving him a chased kiss on the cheek.

 

“Sorry, I was making sure everything was locked up,” Adam apologised, Shiro giving him a comforting smile.

 

“Shay’s in the car getting the playlist all sorted,” Hunk informed, his hands crossing over the tie-dye shirt he was wearing.

 

“Okay. So the plan is to stop at Los Angles for lunch on the way for a break and then it's about an hour from there till the valley.”

 

“Oh we’re going to have the best car ride ever,” Lance shouted as he side hugged Hunk, Keith rolling his eyes.

 

“Any car ride without you in it is the best,” Keith mumbled under his breath, Lance snapping his glare towards him.

 

“Excuse you. I am the best company. Ever.”

 

“Company better elsewhere.”

 

“Anyway,” Adam stepped in, Lance pointing his two fingers at his eyes than his own in an ‘ _ I’ve got my eye on you’  _ way.

 

“We need to sort out who’s in what car.”

 

“Well, I’m obviously with Hunk and Shay. Plus the ladies if they want to tag along,” Lance smirked towards Allura and Romelle, Allura scoffing as her eyes rolled.

 

“We’ll have two drivers in each car. One for the first half, then a swap at Santa Barbra,” Shiro said.

 

“Shay’s car is a manual so I think she’s gonna drive the whole way,” Hunk stated, Adam’s brow furrowing.

 

“I don’t like that. 5 hours is a long time to drive alone,” Adam incurred. “Keith, you know how to drive a manual, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then it’s sorted. We’ll have Hunk, Shay, Lance, Pidge and Keith in Shay’s car and Adam, Allura, Romelle and myself in the other,” Shiro confirmed.

 

In no less then a second it erupted into chaos, mainly Lance and Keith complaining.

 

“Shiro, no! I can’t be with him.”

 

“Not like I’m happy with it either.”

 

“Nobody asked you mullet.”

 

“Enough!” Shiro cut them off, rubbing his temples as Adam rested a hand on his shoulder.

 

“The cars are definite. No changes.”

 

Lance groaned, pouting off to the car along with Pidge, Shay and Hunk. Keith hovered back, praying he could convince Shiro otherwise.

 

“Can’t Adam go with them? He knows how to drive manual,” Keith pleaded.

 

“He can’t. His knee’s still healing from the accident a couple of weeks ago. You can get through this.”

 

“Not with Lance in the car,” Keith grumbled.

 

“He will be fine.”

 

“He’s infuriating enough in class as it is. Let alone being stuck in a confined space for 5 hours with him!”

 

Shiro sighed, resting his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

 

“You can do this. Just remember …”

 

“Patience yields focus, I know,” Keith finished off his sentence, a laugh leaving Shiro as he pulled his brother in.

 

“Drive safely.”

“You know I will.”

 

Keith pulled away, giving Shiro a last goodbye before trecking his way to his car. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wants to be anywhere but in that car with Lance and all Lance wants to do is have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I got distracted with other fics PLUS work from school. Hopefully, I won't take too long for the next update but no promises.
> 
> I would recommend listening to WItch Doctor: https://open.spotify.com/track/1li2UA33w6LQcVXt4Di5UA?si=S2AfgiVvSaKqhx-Qj4F4Lw   
> I had this in my head and just had to write it in.

To say the car ride was hell would be an understatement. Keith never liked confined spaces, crowds being his worst nightmare. You may be thinking? But Keith, that’s what the music festival is going to be like. Yes, you’re right. Can you see why he doesn’t want to go? 

Back to the car ride being his worst nightmare. He was squished to the left door, Lance somehow landing the middle seat. Who the fuck thought that was a good idea? Pidge probably somehow convinced him, Keith looking over to see Pidge blissfully fidgeting with her phone, headphones firming in her ears. Keith wasn’t that lucky.

 

“Hunk turn it up! I love this song!” Lance exclaimed, his elbow nudging Keith’s side.

 

“You say that about every song,” Keith grumbled.

 

“Yeah,” Lance turned defensively. “That’s because every song is a-mazing!”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. He wished he hadn’t packed his headphones in the other car.

 

“Eso! Así, así es que me gusta, ya tú sabes¡Échale candela!” Lance sang, his thick rich accent ringing in his ear. 

Keith pulled out his phone, his fingers gliding over to the messenger app.

 

**_Keith 8:31am_ **

I can’t do this any longer

 

**_Adam 8:32 am_ **

We have only an hour before we have a short break.

 

**_Keith 8:32am_ **

I will literally do anything. If I have to here Shakira or J-low one more time I might snap.

 

**_Adam 8:32 am_ **

Sorry, Kiddo. Soon it's been your turn to choose the music. And don’t insult Shakira like that.

 

Keith rolled his eyes at his brother’s boyfriend's response (wow that's a mouthful).

 

**_Keith 8:33 am_ **

I didn’t even want to come to this thing.

 

**_Adam 8:33 am_ **

Just suck it up and try and enjoy yourself

 

**_Adam 8:33 am_ **

^^shiro

 

**_Keith 8:33 am_ **

I had a feeling. I’ll see you in an hour.

Keith slipped his phone back under his leg, the song moving to some girl group, both lance and Shay jumping up and down at the beat.

 

“Yo! I’ll tell you what I want, what a really, really want,” Lance and Shay sang, Hunk’s laughter lighting up the car. 

 

The two dance manically, Keith doing his best not to throttle Lance as he swayed into him. Keith shoved him hard back, Lance glaring at him.

 

“Can you not be a fun sucker for like 5 minutes?” he snapped.

 

Keith scoffed, shifting to stare out the window, Lance going back to singing ridiculously to the song.

Only 4 hours left.

 

***

 

Lance couldn’t have thought of a better way to spend the weekend. His neck up in booze, music pounding into his ears, and hot girls dance around him. The thought made his mouth drool. The only problem? Keith. For some damn reason, Shiro thought it was a good idea to bring the lovechild of My Chemical Romance and Panic! At the Disco along. It was bad enough he had to be lab partners with him all semester, the constant bickering landing them exploding their experiment all over the walls, that building having to be evacuated, let alone a whole weekend spent within a 10-metre radius of him. So to say their relationship was rough was an understatement. But with everything, Lance took the challenge head-on. No way was he going to let this sour-pants get in his way of fun. He scrolled through his phone, trying to find the perfect playlist. He needed it to be a rave. Something to hype everyone up before they arrived. He smiled wide when he found the sound, clicking it instantly.

The strings of Britney’s  _ Toxic  _ played loudly through the speakers, Hunk nodding in approval.

 

“Seriously Lance. Britney?” Keith groaned.

 

“She is a goddess of pop and must be praised!”

 

“I kinda have to agree with him on this one,” Pidge said, the first time in the whole of the trip she had looked up from her phone.

 

“You’re joking right?”

 

“Come on! Womanizer is the best!” 

 

“Don’t forget Slave 4 U!” Shay added, smiling as she swayed to the song.

 

“I am in a car full of idiots,” Keith sunk into his seat, Lance wanting to strangle him at that very moment. Why did he have to be such a buzz kill all the time? Then an idea popped into Lance’s  mind and he was laughing to himself.

 

“What?” Keith snapped, staring at Lance’s bubbly face.

 

“Oh, you’ll see.”

 

A cynical smile fell on his lips as he searched for the next song, giggling to himself as he set it on the queue.

Lance waited patiently for the end of Toxic, bouncing up and down as Shay danced in the front seat, pretending to hit the high notes like a pro. Even Pidge was dancing along though she didn’t sing, her phone surprisingly out of sight. It was when the last riff of the strings played when Lance jumped in his seat, both Pidge and Keith giving him a look of concern. 

The next song started, the spoken part beginning to play as Lance cackled to himself.

 

“No fucking way,” Keith let out, his jaw slightly dropped as Pidge joined Lance, the two laughing as the song began to play.

 

“Ooo ee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang. Ooo ee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!”

 

Hunk bounced up and down as he drove, instantly singing along with his girlfriend. Lance was almost proud of how everyone was singing and laughing together. All except sourpuss next to him.

 

“Come ooon Kieth. Light up, sing along.”

 

“I am not singing to this crap,” Keith stated, everyone turning to him, their eyebrows raised.

 

“I am not.”

 

They leaned closer.

 

“I told the witch doctor I was in love with you,” Lance sang as he nudged Keith side.

 

“I told the witch doctor I was in love with you,” Shay sang after, a smile on her face.

 

“And then  the witch doctor, he told me what to do,” Pidge added after, all eyes on Keith as they waited. Softly under his breath, Keith mumbled.

 

“ Ooo ee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang.”

 

The whole car cheered, laughing as they joined him. The car rocked with the level they were dancing, their laughter almost as loud as the speakers. And that was hard to beat. Finally, Keith perked up and lucky to say that lasted till their first stop. For once he wasn’t shrugging him off and actually participating in something. Lance would call that progress. Imagine if he was this loose for the rest of their trip. Lance from there made it his goal to get Mr Sourpuss to have as much fun as possible. And fun he will have.


End file.
